


Oblivion

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Amnesia, Cooking, F/M, Feels, Gen, bandits, zeno hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Yona has gotten hurt while in a skirmish with bandits and she gets an interesting injury.





	1. Square One

Hak paced back and forth, glancing at the tent every so often. Kija, Jeaha, and Shinha were sitting nervously, watching Hak.  
Jeaha shook his head, “Hak, it's no use pacing you'll just wear yourself out.”  
Kija nodded, “Yun’s got this. The princess is going to be fine. With Zeno helping him, she will be good as new.”  
Hak turned and shouted, “She was bludgeoned with the flat part of a sword!”  
Kija huffed, “If Shinha hadn't been there, it could have been worse!”  
Hak shook his head, “Its my fault.”  
“It's no one’s fault,” Shinha stated.  
Shinha was staring into the tent, watching Yun and Zeno’s process.  
The tent flap moved back and a worried Yun and Zeno came out.  
Yun crossed his arms, “She will be okay. She has a pretty big knot but nothing serious.”  
Zeno gave a reassuring smile, “Yup! The little miss is going to be fine!”  
Hak sat down and put his head in his hands. His breath came out shaky, “Thank god.”  
Zeno put a hand on Hak’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Yun grumbled under his breath and started dinner. Shinha and Zeno sprung to help Yun. Yun started to prepare a fowl that they had caught before the skirmish. Zeno started the fire and Shinha cut the vegetables.  
The flames danced to life; Zeno put his hands in his hips, proud of his accomplishment.  
The meat sizzled as Yun set each on the little rack they had bought a couple of weeks ago.  
“When will Yona, dear, wake up,” Jeaha inquired.  
Yun shook his head, “I don't know.”  
Sighing, Zeno said, “The miss took a pretty big hit, so don't expect her to wake up tonight.”  
Jeaha nodded. Hak looked around at the pine tree forest. The birds were tweeting back and forth, the wind blew ever so softly, and the noises of the group were laced with worry. Yun announced that dinner was ready and they all ate silently.  
Zeno shook his head. It was like this when Hiryuu was sick, silent.  
“Rykoryuu, can you play us a song,” Zeno asked.  
Jeaha pulled out the small flute he kept with him. The song was slow and soft. A lullaby. Soon the men went off to bed, thanks to Jeaha's song. Zeno stayed to help Yun with the clean up.  
“Do you really think she will be okay,” Yun wondered.  
Zeno smiled, “The miss is strong. She can survive this.”  
Yun shook his head, “But Zeno, she was a concussion. A severe one at that!”  
Zeno took a pot from Yun’s hands to pack it up, “She will be fine. The miss has survived worse.”  
Yun nodded, “I can't help but worry.”  
Zeno chuckled, “Worrying will make your lifespan shorter.”  
“Is that old man wisdom?”  
“Stop calling Zeno old!”  
Laughing, they crawled into the tent and went to bed. 

The light filtered through the entrance of the tent. Yona pulled herself up. Her hand whipped to her temple as a shock of pain wracked through her head. She groaned, “What happened? Where am I?”  
Yona got on her hands and knees and crawled out of the tent. She saw a light brown haired boy cooking over a fire. The sun had just rose of the horizon. The boy saw her and broke into a big smile, “Yona! How are you feeling?”  
He got up to hug her and she took a step back, causing him to stop in front of her.  
“Who are you,” she asked, scared.  
His face turned white, “That hit must have given you amnesia. Can you remember anything?”  
Yona shook her head, “Just my name and a guy named Hak.”  
The boy nodded, “Okay so your memory isn't completely gone. That's good. I'm the pretty boy genius, Yun”  
He smiled as if waiting for a laugh, but Yona was too confused. She just wanted Hak. Yun frowned, “I'm sorry. I can't imagine waking up and not knowing who you are or where.”  
She felt like she needed to hug him. Obviously, her body and heart remembered more than her mind. Every time she tried to remember, it just made her head hurt.  
“The miss is awake!” A joy filled voice announced. Yona hid behind Yun as four men piled out of the tent. Hak came out looking worried and relieved at the same time.  
Yun help up his hands, “Wait a minute, rare beasts! There has been a… complication. Yona has amnesia; she doesn't remember us. She just remembers Hak for some reason.”  
The green haired one stepped up, “Yona,dear?”  
Yona shook her head, “I'm sorry, Shuten. I can't remember.” .


	2. Revelations and Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at the time its been a year. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to neglect this piece this long, but here it is! Amnesia Yona so yeah. I'm so sorry. The bright side is I have had a concussion now and can write about it better!
> 
> Memory is a way of telling you what's important to you.   
> -Salman Rushdie

Yona took a step back from the men. Confusion crossed the green haired man's face, "Yona, dear, Where in the world did you get that name from?"

Grabbing her arm, the blonde boy have her a soft smile,  _Zeno_. He was like the sun. Filling her with ease, that this would somehow be okay. 

"Zeno?" Yona mumbled. She had gotten the other guy's name wrong so she didn't want to say the wrong thing again.

The white haired man got annoyed, "Wait! How come Yona knows Zeno but not the rest of us? What's with the name she called Jeaha? What was it?' 

"Shuten," Zeno said laced with nostalgia.

"Zeno, do you know that person," Jeaha asked. 

"Miss, What names come to mind when you look at Hakuryuu and Seiryuu," Zeno asked, ignoring Jeaha.

Yona looked back and forth between the two men. The blue haired boy looked very distressed, like if she did say the name that popped up he would cry, "Guen and Abi." 

Zeno nodded, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on? Or are you going to stand there like a freaking statue," Hak demanded. 

Chuckling, Zeno sighed, "Those are the names of the first generation dragon warriors, Zeno's first brothers. Maybe the hit made the little miss have some of Hiryuu's memories transferred to her." 

Yun walked up and looked at Yona's eyes, "Your pupils are still pretty dilated. Do you have a head ache or trouble breathing?"

"I have a small head ace and I can breath fine," Yona stammered, "What does my pupils have to do with anything?"

"You got hit on the head pretty hard," Yun explained, "You still have a concision, dilated pupils are a sign of that." 

The green haired man stepped up, "I guess we have to reintroduce ourselves, I'm the beautiful Jeaha."

The white haired man, still looking frustrated, bowed, "Hakuryuu Kija."

"You gave me the name Shinha," the blue haired one said softly. 

Yona suddenly understood. If she gave him that name, then of course he would be upset if she could not recall it. Nodding, taking note that once they said their names bits and pieces started coming back. Jeaha's extravagant and caring nature, Kija's fear of bugs, the first time she saw Shinha's eyes, a warm hug from Zeno. The memories weren't gone, just buried. 

Hak stepped up in front of her crossing his arms, the memory of a kiss resurfaced and she turned bright red, "Um Hello Hak." 

Hak breathed a sigh of relief, "At least, you remember me." 

"Wait, You recognize Hak too?" Kija huffed. 

"I'm unforgettable, White Snake," Hak stuck his tongue out.  

Yona smiled at her cute little dragons, a memory that didn't seem to be hers surfaced. Four men who looked like her dragons, and then again they didn't. Arguing and having fun outside, Zeno striking his hand on the stone. A realization, fear and sorrow that was and wasn't hers. 

A tear escaped from her eye. 

"Princess! What's wrong," Hak responded to her change almost instantly. 

She pushed passed Hak and grabbed Zeno's hand. He gave her a questioning look. She inspected it, of course it would be okay. That's what Zeno was, okay. 

"I... I saw you and the others but they weren't the present day ones. You... You hurt your hand to show your power and I..." Yona was lost for words

"Oh! The miss knows about that? That happened a long time ago, when Hiryuu was king, " Zeno squeezed her hands which still was turning his hand over and over to check for a wound that had been healed for centuries. 

Yun nodded, "It looks like you were right Zeno. She does share Hiryuu's memories."


	3. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun is treating Yona and he keeps asking her questions to make sure she's okay.

Yona sat around the campfire where all of her dragons had managed to doze off. Yun was checking her head wound, nervously looking her in the eye and back at the knot. 

“What’s wrong, Yun,” Yona asked, she was clutching her skirt. He was making her nervous. 

Yun shook his head, “Your wound is healing fine. I just don’t understand where all of these memories are coming from. You shouldn’t have them. Amnesia, yes! Past life’s memories, i don’t think so. Yona… Are you, you or Hiryuu?” 

Yona looked down at her feet, “I’m still me. The memories are almost like a movie. Geun, Shuten, Abi,” Yona looked over at the golden dragon curled up next to Shinha, “And Zeno. They are so similar, but also so different its hard to explain.” 

Yun nodded, “I can imagine, but you’re sure all of your memories are back? When you remembered what Suwon did last week, you… shut down and only Zeno and Hak could get you to…” 

Yona laughed, “I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting it. It was all of a sudden. Sorry for scaring you.” 

Yun put a hand on her forehead, “Are you sure? The beasts were worried sick. I don’t want to see you like that again.” 

“Hak saw me like that when we were first kicked out of the castle… It felt like deja vu. I hated it, but I felt like a was grieving all over again,” Yona put a hand to her head. 

She watched Zeno as he clung to Shinha, “He didn’t do that when it was back then…” 

Yun looked over, “What sleep?” 

Yona shook her head, “Cling to people like that… I wonder if he’s just so starved for human touch he needs it even when he sleeps.” 

Standing up, Yun gave yona a pillow, “Go to sleep. I don’t want to talk about Zeno’s past. It makes me want to cry. I can’t even help him, but I can help you. The genius pretty boy orders you to sleep.”

Yona laughed and hugged Yun, “Thanks!” 

She looked at the pile of dragons and another pile of dragons appeared in her mind, passed out from partying. She smiled as she crawled into the tent. Hiryuu memories or her own, she was happy to have her dragons with her in both lives. 


End file.
